


La Cosa Nostra

by ashihime (snuberr)



Category: Jashi - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Jackie the Blade, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, and jack is a dumbass, where ashi uses her wiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/ashihime
Summary: Seeing your ex is always awkward. Especially when they've become a criminal.





	La Cosa Nostra

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculous Jackie the Blade smut piece that I've kept to myself and a close few. For anyone who's not familiar, Jackie the Blade was Jack's moniker when he temporarily joined a mob (suit and all) in episode 12 of Season 1 to get close to Aku. Of course, this story takes place in a modern alternate universe, where Jack really became a gangster...bad pinstripes and all. Also, the Scotsman's lines in the end were lifted from an online Scottish "dialect translator", I can't verify accuracy, so sorry if I get things wrong.
> 
> This is a short oneshot and nothing serious. Hopefully you all get a kick out of it (also, I've said this a lot in other fics, but Shinjiro is Jack's headcanoned name). The title is a mob-related euphemism in Italian, meaning "this thing of ours" or "our thing."

 La Cosa Nostra

* * *

"Seeing your ex is always awkward." He said, smiling the same smile she'd known all throughout their relationship. "But this is especially awkward."

Ashi glared up, her hands struggling to slip through the bindings that tied her to the chair. Her ex-no,  _supposedly dead_  boyfriend sighed exasperatedly as he peeked over behind the chair. "You are wasting your energy."

"You were better off dead!" Ashi ground out through her teeth. She'd been relieved to see him when he walked through the door, heart soaring from two years of mourning. But all of that instantly crashed the moment she discerned the pinstripe suit in the dim lighting.

Now there was only hurt and outrage.

And betrayal.

He'd seem genuinely surprised to see her as well, even more so at the police uniform.

"It was rather foolish of you to skulk about the premises in your uniform. I would have expected more tact from you, Ashi." He said with good humor, circling around her like a vulture.

"You would know." Ashi snorted. "Being the son of a police commissioner and all,  _Shinjiro_."

He scowled then, stopping directly in front of her, bending forward.

"Actually, it's Jack now."

"Oh yes!" Ashi intoned sardonically. "How could it slip my mind? The infamous Jackie the Blade."  _Only the heinous criminal I've been chasing this whole time_ , she mentally added.

He chuckled. "I see you still have a mouth on you."

"And you've lost your self-respect." Ashi sneered. "I'm sure your parents are rolling in their graves seeing what you've bec"—

She does not finish, his hand flying to her face, gripping her jaw tightly. Her cheeks and lips puff up, teeth visible, as though she were a horse being inspected.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" His nose curled in disgust, fingers pressing deeper as he tilted her face. "If anyone else spoke like that to me, they would never speak again." Then, regaining composure, he softened his face and voice. "Fortunately I am sentimental."

He released her from the frame of his fingers and Ashi exercised and stretched her facial muscles from the discomfort.

 _He's a different man now._  She told herself. No longer the shy, awkward do-gooder he was known for. His most-likely staged death two years ago had killed that version forever. The man she loved.

She had mourned him like a widow.

Obviously, he had not shared the same sentiment. Forsaking her to become this dangerous man, a crime lord who cut all ties to his past except the pain that shattered it. His new persona commanded an army of criminals at his bidding. He mocked the law she represented, and he did not hide it now, going on a tangent of the corrupt uselessness that failed to deliver justice to his family.

"I took the blade and mantle," he mused, shifting his suit jacket so she could see the handle of his namesake. "And the results have never been quicker."

Ashi wanted to argue back but her current position made her too vulnerable. She was essentially at his mercy. Would he dispose of her? After all, he did throw away the future they planned together years back. She was of no use to him then and  _now_  she was a liability. Nobody knew Jackie's true identity and he obviously intended to keep it that way.

Oh, and she was a cop.

 _Great_.

She had to escape somehow. They had taken her issued firearm and radio, of course. And Shin—no,  _Jack_ , had pocketed her switchblade from the table when he entered. It would have been handy to cut through her restraints.  _If only there was a way to lift it off of him_. But that however required him to be close.

Extremely close.

…

 _Intimately_  close.

It was a gamble.

But she had to try.

Her hair curtained down as she dropped her head. A sob bubbling from her throat as she willed the tears from her own frustration.

Sniff.

" _Oh Jack!_ "

This made Jack stop mid-rant.

"What on earth?"

Taking her chin, he forced her to look up again and Ashi eyed him sadly through the blur of her summoned tears.

"You...died." The words came out in broken stammers. "I was...so devastated….and then to find out you're  _alive_ ….and become  _this_  person…" The waterworks had their desired effect. Jack looked lost and confused.

"Ashi, please control"—

"How could you do this to me?!" She bawled, recapturing the grief she had felt all those years ago. "Did I really mean so  _little_  to you?"

Behind the veneer of tears and impassoniate speech, she watched him with a calculating mind, taking note of the tremble in his hands, the twitch of his eyes, and the vein on his neck. He was holding himself back, hanging on to the fierce reputation he had made for himself.

Well, she wasn't going to let him.

She made a show of calming herself down. A sniffle here, a sniffle there. Then, schooling her features to that of resignation, she leveled their gazes with stray tears fringing her lashes.

"I loved you." She declared softly, then tore away from his face. "But I see it was all a lie."

If this didn't work and Jack proved he was not the least bit sentimental at all, she'd have to think of something else. She loathed the idea of pleading for her life but if it had to come down to it—

Fortunately it did not have to.

Ashi blinked in her own shock as Jack kneeled to the floor and threw his arms around her and the chair that held her.

"Oh Ashi…" His voice came out muffled as he buried his face into her lap like a child. "Don't say that...I've  _missed_  you…so, so much."

…. _What_?

This was certainly more than what she bargained for. She now had him at an ideal proximity. Now she needed to get loose.

More acting was required.

"You did?" She gasped, going for awed disbelief.

Jack nodded into her skirt.

"I thought about you everyday. I wanted to go to you...but I just couldn't...not with what I set out to do…"

"Oh Jack…"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Ashi." He pushed his face up like a sad puppy. "I never wanted it to be this way."

"I believe you, Jack." replied Ashi, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "I've missed you so much too...especially…" She bit her lip and turned her head away, suddenly unable to look at him.

Jacks hands came to her knees with a squeeze.

"Especially what?"

There was a sliver of desperation in his words.

Ashi peeked down, still gnawing at her lip, skin flushed red from what Jack would perceive as shy embarrassment and not the burning humiliation she felt for herself.

"...Your touch."

His mouth dropped.

Stunned.

"I've just been…" She squirmed her legs as best as she could to really sell it. " _So lonely._ "

Jack's eyes widened, going back and forth from her face to her shaky legs.

 _Oh gods._ Her mind screamed. _Make this idiot get with the program already!_

Thankfully, his dense brain figured it out and he straightened up on his feet. His hands rested on the back of the chair as he leaned down to kiss her. Ashi welcomed his advance, letting him have his greedy fill as his tongue darted inside her mouth. She sighed audibly, inwardly hating and enjoying the touch that was more than familiar to her. It felt exactly like one of the many make-out sessions they had back then...only more fucked up in a semi-kinky way, tied up and all.

She threw her head back, as his lips began drifting down the column of her neck. She shuddered, as his fingers began undoing the buttons of her uniform, planting kisses on every inch of newly revealed skin. His hands ghosted inside her blouse, pushing it open. Ashi moaned encouragingly as they rolled up the undershirt she wore underneath. He feasted upon her breasts like a man breaking fast.

As he busied himself, Ashi winced in shame, mentally assuring herself that all of this was, in fact, necessary.

 _Be strong_. She told herself while Jack nuzzled between her breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples that elicited involuntary cries of pleasure from her.

She couldn't lie to herself, it felt great,  _fantastic_ , but after a few minutes of undivided attention on her chest, it was starting to grow stale. He was obviously making up for lost time, but this was taking too long.

"Jack…" She whined pitifully, affecting her words with a sultry edge. "I need  _more_."

Jack seemed to have forgotten that there was an actual person attached to the breasts he was snacking on when he looked up to her face.

"Oh! Ah, yes of course…" His face flushed.

He quickly set to work of shoving her skirt up. Ashi had to lift her ass from her seat to help him out. He awkwardly tried to squeeze his face in between her thighs but her bound feet made it difficult. Huffing, Jack reached for something in his back pocket. Ashi stayed her excitement when he pulled out her switchblade. It took less than a few seconds to free her feet. She wanted to stretch out the sore muscles of her legs but Jack wasted no time, dropping the knife to the floor.

His large hands splayed her thighs apart for headspace as his teeth pulled the crotch of her underwear to the side. His tongue slithered past and—well, Ashi stopped thinking. He lapped at her seam with wild enthusiasm, drinking her up like a parched man.

" _Ahh…_ " She moaned, hooking her legs over his broad shoulders, toes curling at the sensations sparking through her nerves as she looked down. The sight of him down there - black crescent lashes and tall nose - made her breath shudder. She could feel her stomach tighten as his mouth concentrated on her clit, surrounding and suctioning with obscene noises. The heat of his breath and tongue made her writhe and Jack had to hold the back of her knees to keep her legs from thrashing and tipping the chair. She orgasmed into his mouth, how could she not when his incredible memory was paired with a touch map to her body?

"Oh Ashi. You're still as wonderful as I remember." He smiled dopily, the lower half of his face glistening with her own wet jui— _no, don't think about it, Ashi._

She suppressed a grimace.

" _Mm…_ " She cooed, batting her eyelashes, "That was  _great_."

The fact that she wasn't lying made her ego shrivel up more.

Jack gave her one final lick before standing up. He beamed at her in satisfaction.

Then, his fingers reached for his belt buckle. Ashi squeaked in alarm, startling Jack as well.

She wasn't planning on going all the way, especially not like this and with an evil version of the man she loved. As logic cleared away the fog in her brain, she began assessing her next move. She had the knife at their feet and it seemed to have slipped his mind. Now, she just needed him to leave the room, and she had just the idea. One that made her already shrivelled up ego organize a protest for even entertaining it.

"Please," Ashi ran a tongue across her bottom lip. "Allow me to do the same for you…"

She had hoped he would free her hands behind her back as well. But  _no_ , he just walked up to her side, giddy with excitement. And it showed too, straining against the front of his striped pants.

 _God, I hate you_.

She smiled with her teeth as Jack began unbuckling, then unzipping, then—

_Oh god, I really hate you._

He proudly presented himself, practically shoving his erection into her face. Ashi had not seen his merchandise in a long time. It was a lot to take in. Like…. _a lot_.

" _Ahem…_ " He coughed, shifting on his Italian leather-clad feet,  _waiting_. She wanted to bash his entitled head in for that but immediately retracted the idea. Taking a deep breath and invoking a prayer, Ashi popped the tip of his cock into her mouth. Thankfully, the height of the chair to his waist level evened out, so she did not have to strain her neck too much. She swirled her tongue as she took more of him in, inch by inch. If she  _had_  to be grateful about one thing in this whole ordeal, it was his good hygiene. She made sure to exaggerate the slurping sounds as she caressed him with her tongue, paying special attention to the underside where she knew him to be the most sensitive. He flexed inside her mouth as he moaned his approval, his hand finding its way to the back of her head.

She lifted her gaze. Jack stared back smitten, hearts in his eyes and a goofy smile.

 _Fucking moron_. She kept eye contact as she carried on, gliding her lips along his shaft and teasing the veins along it. Jack was losing his calm, his fingers gripping her hair as though to keep himself from collapsing.

Without her hands, it was a mess. She couldn't wipe her face and drool was dribbling everywhere. As she finished sucking the head again, she looked up imploringly, doing her best pained expression with open-mouthed breathing and trembling shoulders.

"Oh Ashi…" Jack sighed reverently, bringing his hands to cup her cheeks. Ashi thought that she had him now. That now he would take care of her remaining restraints.

Ashi thought wrong.

A firm grip at the base of her head, and he entered her mouth with one deep thrust.

"I love how," he grunted, loose hair falling over his temples as his his hips moved, "you  _never_  gag." He started slow at first, with shallow thrusts, before devolving into a wild animal. There was balls deep, and then there was  _balls deep_. At least they somewhat cushioned the impact though...

Through it all, Ashi whimpered and endured while simultaneously contemplating if death was really such a bad thing after all.

Jack's breath hitched.

"I'm going to…. _come_." He made a ragged sound as his grip tightened, then relaxed, slowing his pumps. Ashi's eyes teared up as a flood of warm bitterness coated her tongue. She swished the semen contents in her mouth to keep it from trickling out as he finished, building it up more with her own saliva. Jack had always been a first-rate producer. She had counted on that. So when he removed himself from her mouth, she let it all out. Spraying all over his suit, pants and shoes.

Jack looked down at himself, shocked and, most importantly,  _disgusted_ , grimacing like he were in actual physical pain. He raised his elbows away from himself, his incredulous face wanting an explanation.

Ashi eyed him remorsefully.

"I'm so sorry…!" Cough. Cough. "It's just been so long and there was SO much…"

"No, no, it's okay!" He assured her. "Um...if you excuse me, I just need to clean up a bit…I'll be right back and we can um…" He attempted a seductive gaze with his squeamish expression, "continue..."

He zipped up and exited the room in quick hurried strides, closing the door with unintentional force.

"Still a neat freak." Ashi scoffed, finally all alone. Kicking her shoes off, she grabbed the discarded knife with her toes. A few short minutes later, she worked her hands free and wasted no time in fixing her clothes.

There was only one small  _literal_  window of opportunity. And no one guarding it outside.

_Perfect._

* * *

The next morning, after spending a night in a discreet motel to lay low, Ashi walked into the precinct head held high, ready to give the report of the century.

All eyes were on her, which Ashi chalked up to her disheveled appearance since she only had her uniform to change back into. As she made her way to see her captain, the door to his office burst open, knocking down an unfortunate soul.

"Lassie! Gie in haur!"

"Captain." Ashi sped over, closing the door. "I have big news!"

"Yeah, well it cannae be bigger than mine!" He grabbed a sheet of paper off of his desk, waving it like a dinner napkin. "Jackie the Blade wants tae cut a deal!"

Ashi blinked.

"...What?"

"Fur a reduced sentence an' certain conditions, th' lad's willin' tae turn 'imself in an' bowf up evidence oan aw th' big fesh we've bin tryin' tae nit!"

...

...

"I'm sorry...what?"

"Ay coorse, th' coort is havin' a field's day wi' th' whole arrangement but th' higher-ups ur mullin' it ower loch a gaggle ay grannies." He was red with excitement as he paced back to his chair. "Anyway, Ah called ye ower coz one of th' conditions pertained tae ye."

Ashi could feel her strength sapping away from her, knees all wobbly.

"And...what might that be?"

" _Weel_." The Scots said, leafing through some documents. "His lawyers aaem tae gie heem hoose arrest an' he wanted  _ye_  tae be th' assigned officer fur his confinement."

…

…

Her captain pulled up from his paperwork. "Lass, yoo're lookin' a tooch pale ower thaur? Is everythin' okay? Whit did ye want tae teel me?"

Ashi groaned, covering her face.

"Nothing. I just...saw my ex."

"Heh. Awkward."

* * *

End.


End file.
